maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Yogostein/russgamemaster
Bio Land Pollution Minister Yogostein (Gaichi Daijin Yogoshutain), his full name being Baron Yogorex de Stein (Baron Yogorekkusu do Shutain), is the golden-armored general who leads the Gaiark's land-based Barbaric Machine Beasts, using the Yogospear (Yogoshupia) as his weapon and ends his sentences with "Nari". Though a serious sort, he rejoiced to see his subordinate Hiramechimedes arrive to aid him in destroying the Go-Ongers. Despite continuous failure, his faith and esteem he felt for his vice-minister never faded, as he showed concern for Hiramechimedes' well-being. He was in a state of mourning, since his death, before leaving Hellgaille Palace to clear his head and find himself. By the time he returned, Yogostein was more rage-filled and decides to rely on his own power, creating Hammer Banki to destroy the world, rather than remake it into an ideal environment for the Gaiark. It was after his creation was destroyed that Yogostein saw the error of his ways as the other Ministers forgive him for his reckless action. However, Yogostein resumes acting on his own when he begins a new project to unearth the Horonderthal from his rest, setting up a chain of events that would not only despose of Go-On Red, but being able to upgrade himself as the new Horonderthal King to rust the entire city. However, his upgrade is canceled by Engine-Oh G12 before being destroyed by the revived Go-On Red in a one-on-one duel. His name is from the Japanese word for "to soil" (yogosu). Class: Tactician Single-target attacks against Blasters grant an extra turn. Passives Mechanical Body Relentless Titanium shielding - Very high crit resistance. Takes reduced damage from melee and ranged attacks. Furious Attacks Yogospear Slashing Melee One Enemy (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (special) Paragon Exploiter - deals extra damage to enemies with Dizzy, Weakened, Slowed, Exposed, Combo Setup, or Stun. (enemy) Pressure Points - causes Dizzy, Weakened, Slowed, or Exposed. Punch Unarmed Melee One Enemy (special) Exploits Combos - does extra damage to enemies with Combo Setup (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Pain - increases damage taken. (enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack against this target does extra damage. Fire Blast Ranged Fire One Enemy (enemy) Opportunist - causes Impaired, Exhausted, Off-Balance, Winded, Neutralized, Cornered, or Staggered. (enemy) Burning - takes damage each turn. Defense reduced. Earth Splitter Slashing Melee One Enemy (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits. (special) Exploits Tenderize - does extra damage to tenderized enemies (special) Exploits Flying - does extra damage to flying enemies. (enemy) Tenderized - takes extra damage from slashing attacks. Lightning Ranged Electric One Enemy (enemy) Lock-On - takes extra damage from ranged attacks. (enemy) Static Charge - nearby electric attacks may chain to this target, causing extra damage. Tentacle Lasher Ranged Slashing All Enemies 12 hits (enemy) Constricted - next attack against this target is guaranteed to crit. (enemy) Wide-Open - takes increased damage from melee attacks. (enemy) Fumbling - single-target attacks provoke a counter-attack Rust Key Ranged One Enemy (enemy) Rusting - takes damage each turn. All stats reduced. Counts as Bleeding. Deflector Cape Buff Self (self) Deflector Cape - takes further reduced damage. Protects allies from single-target and area attacks. Yogoshipia Grind Ranged Electric All Enemies (special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits. Category:Villains Category:Tacticians Category:TV Shows Category:Tech Category:Power Rangers Category:Male Category:Non-Marvel Category:Tokusatsu